Murder Myself Oneshot
by SugarPlumbSweetie
Summary: Edward has left Bella and is in misery living with his family in Alaska. But when the Cullen's see the news one day on T.V, they're torn apart. Turns out Bella was hiding something big from everyone.


Oneshot- Murder Myself

I looked up at the T.V that was on in our home in Alaska.

Of course, it held no interest to me since I left my Love three months ago. Bella... I feel like such a horrid monster. I feel it because I am one- with no doubt. A vicious, lying, heart breaking- monster.

But on the upside, she's safe. If that wasn't the case I would still be in Forks, with her in my arms... I would be home. But I am not- I exiled myself and my family to Alaska.

I am miserable. My heart throbs and aches- I just hope she's getting over me. With someone who she can have kids with, marry, go to La Push, be in the sun- someone who she doesn't need to be dammed to be with.

Alice comes in the living room to join me with a fake smile plastered on her immortal face.

"Hello Edward." Alice says in greeting. I just nod as she takes a seat beside me on the couch. I barley talk anymore...

The news comes back on from a commercial and Alice turns the volume up- not that it's needed. Sometimes I don't understand her.

_"Last night a horrific event happened. At approximately 4:00 we received an anonymous video that was recorded by a bystander." The woman news host said. She grabbed some papers off of her desk- file reports._

_ "A female who recently turned eighteen a few months ago attempted to jump of a bridge in Seattle, committing suicide."_

_ "As she was about to jump, thankfully a police officer went into action and grabbed the back of her shirt. She was whisked away to her family that was waiting on the other side of the bridge."_

_ "What happened next was a great loss. There are no words so we'll just show you from the beginning after this next commercial. Be right back."_

By now the whole family was gathered in the living room staring intently at the T.V.

"Why would anyone try to end their life! That is so stupid to waste such a precious gift as life!" Rosalie looked disgusted.

Esme gave a gasp, remembering when she tried to end her own life after she lost her baby as a human.

Esme was in Carlisle's lap on the loveseat. Emmett and Rosalie were cuddled on the chair. Alice was next to me playing with Jasper's hair as he sat against the couch on the floor. Bella would have felt so warm in my arms right now. So human. I'm torturing myself by thinking of her!

_"Hello, welcome back. We have the video so here it goes. Warning this may not be suitable for young children"_

VIDEO:

_ "HEY, there's a lot of police cars up there. And the traffic's blocked off. What the hell...there's chick up there! David make sure you get this on camera!"A deep, male voice said._

_ "I'm getting it. Whoa, do you think she's going to jump!"_

_ The video shows a girl standing on a blocked off bridge. She's extremely pale and her cheeks are sunken in. Her hair is wild from the wind and worn on her face is a slight smile._

_ She takes a step up and is on the edge now. She looks like she's mumbling something to herself. There's about four police cruisers and seven officers. One is pleading with her._

_ "Come on, don't do this to me! I just got you back. I love you, we can work through this."_

_ "I'm tired of pretending, I'm sick of living. I'm sorry- but I know you can live without me. On the other hand, I know I can't live without him." She takes another beep breath and puts one foot forward, into the air. She slowly starts to fall forward when the pleading officer runs to her and grabs the back of her shirt pulling her to safety._

_ "NO! NO, I WANT TO DIE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS I HAVE RIGHTS! Let me go..." She fights him, but soon gives up struggling._

_ But no one notices her hand slip something out of her back pocket._

_ "I'm sorry Daddy. I wish I was a better daughter, I love you. It isn't your fault." She smiles and pops something in her mouth and swallows._

_ The video is over._

_ "Isabella Marie Swan took everyone by surprise from her suicide back up plan. What no one knew except her- even her father Charles Sawn: was that she was deathly allergic to peanuts. She stocked up in her back pocket incase she failed. She died within minutes of swallowing them."_

_ "The funeral will be open to anyone who wants to pay their respects. Next Friday at 1:00 P.M at Forks WA, Memorial. Rest in peace Isabella Swan. Now to the next topic, sponges. Do color's matter?"_

Alice turned of the T.V with a blank face. Everyone wished they could take back leaving. But things aren't that easy.

"Bella..." Edward cried out with desperation and need. No one comforted him, they were in their own personal world's of grief or denial.


End file.
